


You and Me

by Sevensmommy



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 30 words drabble series that is about Kim Burgess and Adam Ruzek who are my all time fave pairing on this show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this and since this is 30 drabbles it will not be as long as my other drabble series but this is my first try at this pairing so I hope this goes well. Please leave me Kudo's and reviews.

Drabble 1

Evidence

Adam Ruzek knew that as a officer you needed evidence to prove that something was going on rather it be something for legal or not. So when people started to noticed that his feelings for officer Kim Burgess had changed he knew that now he needed to look into what evidence they have that would prove one way are another what was going on with him and his feelings for Burgess.

Drabble 2

Secret

Burgess thought that her secret that she was falling hard and fast for Ruzek was hers and hers alone but now she wonders did everyone know what she has tried so hard to hide. One thing was for sure this secret love she has for Ruzek was becoming way to far more complictate then it should be.

Drabble 3

Blood

"What the hell happened here?" Ruzek asked one day when he came in from a sting to see Burgess sitting by an EMT, who was working on fixing up what looked like a flash wound on her arm.  
"It is just a flush wound Ruzek." Burgess told him hoping to hold off the fire in his eyes that was directed at her partner Sean Roman.  
Ruzek kepted looking from Burgess and to Roman not sure what he should believe cause after all that did look like a hell of a lot of blood.


End file.
